Between Lust and Love
by XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX
Summary: Lavi and Kanda have some nightly fun. LaviYuu Warnings: BoyXBoy,Sexaul Themes, PWP


Between Lust and Love

Pairing: LaviYuu

Warnings: BoyXBoy, Sexual Themes, Yaoi, PWP

I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters

Also if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes I apologize.

Please Review I hope you enjoy^^

* * *

Between Lust and Love

It was dark. The lights were out. The curtains were closed and blocking the moonlight rays. Quiet gasps filled the silence. Fabric rustled as clothes were torn off and thrown carelessly across the room. A shiver ran down his spine as warm breathe ghosted over his sensitive ears.

"Ahhh"

Lips barely brushed the redhead's earlobe tantalizingly. Lithe fingers caressed the swordsman's taut stomach. Lavi's breathe hitched as a smooth wet muscle traced the shell of his ear. Slowly tasting the salty flesh before a metallic taste exploded on his taste buds. Swirling his tongue inside the redhead's earring Kanda took it into his mouth. Lavi groaned as teeth massaged and nipped the tender lobe.

Pale fingers gripped long black locks. The hair tie holding them up was pulled off long ago. Pulling his ear away from the other's mouth Lavi buried his nose in those soft locks. Inhaling deeply he sigh as soap filled his nostrils with a hint of that beautiful lotus smell. Softly he rubbed Kanda's scalp and ran his fingers through the silk strands. He loved Kanda's hair. It was soft, smooth, and so very long.

His attention was soon focused elsewhere as scorching hot hands ran over his chest. Nails dug into his skin creating long lightly bleeding scratches. Bending his head down Lavi licked the samurai's neck. Reaching a tender spot between Kanda's neck and shoulder. He allowed teeth to sink into the pale beautiful flesh. A sweet coppery taste entered his mouth. Kanda let out a low moan.

Lips brushed skin sending a delicious shudder down the long haired exorcist's body. He felt a sucking pressure on his collarbone. A small gasp entered the heated air. Hips met bare hips as they bucked and grinded together. Sweet hot friction built between them. A tug pulled at bright red locks as Lavi's tongue traced the black tattoo on his chest.

"Ra-Rabi"

Kanda gasped out his name in a deep rumbled accented voice. That caused a shiver to run down the redhead's spine. Green met dark blue as Lavi looked at his gorgeous samurai. Those dark eyes were clouded over in lust and hidden beneath half hooded eyelids. Long black hair framed his slightly flushed face. Reaching a hand up the redheaded exorcist brushed away the strands. Caressing the smooth pale cheek he rested his forehead against Kanda's. Arms wrapped around his back.

Fingers touched his shoulders before nails were dragged down creating long scratches. Lavi let out a loud moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was hard to resist. He couldn't stop...They couldn't stop. Lust drove them and constantly danced in there veins. There was nothing else. There was never nothing else, but their lust. Gripping a fist full of black hair Lavi crashed their lips together.

It wasn't sweet.

It wasn't soft.

No, it was rough and bitter.

Tongues danced against one another with slick friction. Kanda gasped as Lavi moaned low in his throat. Hands sensually moved down the Japanese exorcist's body. Stopping the redhead gripped the other's hips in a bruising hold.

Bitter was good.

Bitter would always be good.

A sharp tug at his hair pulled Lavi back, but not before Kanda bit his lip. Blood ran down his chin dropping onto the pale body beneath him. Hips grinded against one another. Flesh was wet, slick with sweat and just a little blood. A hand gripped his arousal and slowly pumped him. It kneaded the harden flesh tantalizingly. Breathy gasps mixed with Kanda's pants. Running a lone finger on the underside of his member had Lavi bucking his hips down. The soft touch of the other's hand made Lavi shudder uncontrollably.

"Y-Yuu...St-ahh-stop...Please."

He removed that hand reluctancy. Taking his hand away from Kanda's neck. He lazily ghosted his breathe over the samurai's form. Letting parted lips just barely touch that moist skin. Fingers ran through fiery lock as a warm mouth encased his nipple. Again teeth met flesh as Lavi nipped the harden nub. Soft fingers pinched and tweaked the other.

A pain pleasure filled moan sounded from above as more blood tickled his taste buds. The broken skin healed as the redhead licked away the crimson liquid. Lavi felt satisfied as he washed away the blood. Kanda needed to learn to control his bloodlust in bed. It was a hopeless case and thought because the redhead knew Kanda would never learn. Not if they both wanted to keep emotions out of this. It made things better and hotter away.

Kanda shivered at the wet muscle that was tracing his stomach. Going lower and lower...oh so slowly. A groan escaped his lips once more. Teeth nibbled at his skin and in responds Kanda scratched Lavi's back. The redhead moaned against the sweaty skin under slightly swollen lips. Kanda was doing a number on his back. Legs tangled together as Lavi snaked his hand between their bodies. The dark haired exorcist gasped when he was grabbed by the one on top of him. The heat between them was almost unbearable.

They could not resist.

They could not stop.

The lust that twine them together was too strong. Even when they first met it had been too strong. It hadn't been much of a first meeting. More like a first glance as their eyes met in a sorta crowded hallway. Those sapphire eyes captivated Lavi with all the secrets they seemed to hold. An intense fiery light lit them up yet they were as cold as stone. Warmth spread throughout their bodies igniting a slow burning flame. Lavi wanted to touch him yet Lavi was frozen.

Kanda had the same confliction as they just stared at one another. Hot and cold was the only thing to describe them at that moment. Soon after that Lenalee introduced them to each other. A reluctant handshake made that flame grow. Each accidental touch after that one just added to the burning hunger. Sexual tension was high between them. There was no denying...No stopping and no holding back. Everyone who wasn't blind could see that. They could all tell. He growled as they parted, but was cut short.

"Nnngh"

Lavi's thumb ran over the other's slit. Right before his mouth engulfed the Japanese man. Glowing embers ran through their veins. Setting their bodies on fire. Friction, heat, and soon they would combust into ashes as they ignited. Burning themselves to the core. Lavi ran his tongue along Kanda's erection. The Japanese exorcist gasped and let out tiny whimpers. Scraping his teeth on the harden flesh got him what he wanted.

"Rabi"

The sweet voice calling his name was thick with that beautiful accent. He found pride in the fact that only he could get Kanda to use that smooth rich accent. Lavi swirled his tongue around the dark haired exorcist's erection. Teeth nipped the head causing a pleasant scream to escape the swordsman's throat.

Kanda could feel he was close. He could feel the tightening pressure in his stomach. With that hot mouth around him the long haired exorcist never lasted long. Pressure continued to build and twist around. Until a long swipe of the redhead's tongue made him come. A loud pleasured moan ripped through his throat making it slightly sore. Always, it never failed to make him come hard.

The lust.

The heat.

It wouldn't go away.

It stays burning them day and night. Lips pushed hard against his own. It was rushed and sloppy, but the heat grew. Nails continued to rip at the redhead's skin making a bloody mess. A hot mouth latched onto Lavi's collarbone. Causing a gasp to be released from his lips. Teeth broke the skin and he moaned loudly. Hands caressed the samurai's back. Massaging the sensitive spots. Gasps brushed pass the redhead's ear and he shivered.

Trembling Lavi reached over to grab the lube. Squeezing a large amount onto his hand. Placing a single finger into the Japanese exorcist's entrance. Lavi slowly thrust it in and out. Kanda gasped at the pleasure. Then pushing in a second finger the redhead used a scissoring motion before Lavi removed his fingers. The other didn't need much preparation.

Quickly the hammer wielding exorcist covered his own erection with the lube. Lavi brushed soft lips onto a trembling thigh. A wet appendage tasted the salty sweat that ran down smooth skin. Nipping the pale flesh made the other gasp. He positioned himself at the Japanese exorcist's entrance. Pushing in swiftly Kanda bit his shoulder. Lavi didn't let the other adjust.

It was fine Kanda would heal and this wasn't their first time together. The long haired exorcist moaned while Lavi thrust into him. Sweat soaked hair hung in the redhead's face. His one emerald green eye closed. Moans echoed around them as hands touched every bit of flesh they could. Lithe fingers gripped Kanda's harden erection. They pumped him to the rabbit's thrusts. Spots danced in the long haired exorcist's eyes.

"Y-Yuu-chan"

That stupid infuriating name reached his ears. A growl joined Lavi's moans. Another building pressure swirled in Kanda's stomach. He was close again and so was Lavi. The redhead's thrust were fast, hard, becoming spastic. A quick flick of Lavi's wrist had Kanda coming hard a second time.

Moaning the hammer wielding exorcist came as well. The moment seemed to freeze as they rode out their orgasms. The flames died down to glowing embers waiting to combust again. Quick harsh pants slowly calmed. Lifting his head Lavi looked at his beautiful samurai with one of his usual wide grins. Kanda glared at him with shinning sapphire eyes.

"Your beautiful, Yuu-chan."

He cried out in pain as Kanda hit him on the head.

"Leave. Now. Baka Usagi."

"Yes Boss"

Lavi saluted him with that forever obnoxious huge grin on his face. Swiftly he got dressed then walked to the door, but not before placing a quick life endangering kiss on Kanda's lips. It was a mock kiss. One without feelings. For him it was just another way to annoy the Japanese exorcist. Sprinting out of the room a loud shout followed him.

"LAVI!"

"Geez You goin' wake up the whole order, Yuu."

It was always like this. There was no afterword. No cuddling or sweet words. Through Lavi tried even if he shouldn't. He was a bookman-in-training, Booknan Jr. Emotions and attachments aren't needed. Not for a Bookman. No feelings of love. Just their burning lust. They couldn't afford more. Anything else would just be stupid distractions that should never exist. As for Kanda he didn't want to get close. Not when he was so sure he would die in this war.

Neither thought about Love.

Neither knew it was there pushing past their lust.

Most importantly neither wanted it when it was going to end no matter what.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and would love it if you could review. I would like to know what you think.^^

XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX


End file.
